A Trainee's Love
by SValkyrie
Summary: Caeldori rides out into the real world to find it completely opposite to her peaceful Deeprealm. A Corrin and Caeldori fanfic.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Sweat trickled down her chin as Caeldori shoved the butt of her handmade naginata into the torso of her enemy. As she pulled the end back towards her she repositioned her feet to better withstand an oncoming jab. Changing the grip on her weapon she swung the pole around. Swiftly parrying a strike to her left shoulder with the curvature of the blade before skipping back to avoid a blow to her shins. Holding her distance Caeldori circled her enemy as she awaited their next move. Her opponent feinted a strike to her head before striking downward. Not anticipating the low strike Caeldori was to slow to move out of the weapon's reach as it slammed into her left shin. Stifling a cry she growled at her enemy. Drawing back to stand in a middle stance her opponent held the naginata in-line with their hip. Caeldori did the same. She watched closely as her opponent drew their pole over their head. _Now._ Before her enemy could strike Caeldori thrusted the sharp point at her opponent's exposed throat. Staggering back her opponent lost their balance before dropping their naginata and landing on their backside. Planting her feet together Caeldori held her naginata in her right hand as she waited for her opponent to do the same before bowing to end their bout.

"Well done Matoi- _chan_." A deep voice sang in her ears

Taking off her helmet Caeldori bowed deeply at the man who had been observing the sparing match. "Thank you _Sensei_." She replied with gratitude as she stood straight. The man she beheld was tall and slender. A nicely trimmed beard contrasted with his long black hair which dangled around his shoulders. Golden eyes pierced through a veil of hair that covered the left side of his face. The black yukata he wore was emblazoned with fiery red flames that brought out the tone of his muscles. _If he weren't married she would have given in to her attraction to him_. The man continued on his critique.

"You're agility has improved since the last bout. However, you must see through their exterior and find their true intentions. Learn from their rhythms and movements. Like a dancer with her music. Or a leaf in the wind. You must learn to flow with the waves around you."

"Yes _Sensei_." Caeldori regarded as she contemplated on the true meaning of the words.

"Karui- _chan_." The man gestured to the person Caeldori had been sparring with.

"Yes Father?" Karui replied as she took off her helmet, allowing her lustrous black hair to cascade down her shoulders, before bowing.

"You displayed potential by using the correct techniques. Managing to strike at Matoi's _sune_. But overuse of a technique will allow for unintended consequences. You must also learn to create your own music. Form the rhythm for the dancer. The wind for the leaf." The man gestured at both students this time. " _Now_. I believe a feast is in order. So, please take your leave and join _us_ at the pavilion."

"Yes Father." Karui acknowledged.

 _A feast. Its only mid-morning. And normally Sensei would never call himself us._ Before she could rethink her question Caeldori dumbfoundedly blurted, " _Us_?"

"You will understand when you see _him_ , Matoi-chan." The black-haired man replied. "Go wash your spirit, it will need to relax after an intense training session."

Wanting to know more but knowing she would be only given the same cryptic message Caeldori relented. Acknowledging her teacher Caeldori left with Karui to go relax in the Hot Springs.

* * *

Placing her towel on a nearby rock Caeldori strutted towards the pool of steamy water in her red and white bathing suit. Karui had already beaten her there. She wore a lavender bathing suit laced with golden petals as she rested her back against the spring wall. Placing her foot slowly into the hot spring Caeldori sighed as she slipped into the warm embrace of the steaming water. She closed her eyes as she felt the water rejuvenate her sore muscles. Relaxing and healing them. After moments passed Caeldori opened her eyes and looked toward the black haired woman across her.

"Do you know what your father meant when he said, _join us at the pavilion_?" She asked. Caeldori watched as Karui's face tilted slightly to the right signalling that she was in thought.

"I remember father mentioning having guests over a couple nights ago but other than that I don't know who they will be."

 _Guests_ not _guest_. It couldn't be _him_ then.

"But, I know what you're thinking. Who was father talking about when he said ' _him'_. Well, I thought about it and you know it just might be that gorgeous hunter you fawned over awhile back." Karui teased as she gave Caeldori a wide grin making her feel somewhat insecure as she remembered the hunter who they had healed when he stumbled into the _Deeprealms_ after being attacked by a pack of wolves. He had thanked them and even gave Caeldori a kiss on the back of her hand before he left to go back to his home. Her cheeks burned but not from the heat in the room as the thought struck her dumb.

"No! It w-wouldn't be him." Caeldori managed to fluster out to a now chuckling Karui. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?"

The black haired girl held her hand up to tell Caeldori to wait for her fit to subside. "I-it's just that every s-single guy you seem to get a-attracted to either never comes back or is already e-engaged." She stammered before letting loose another fit of mock laughter.

"Hey! That's not even funny!" Caeldori exclaimed, perplexed that her friend found her predicament to be a comedy. "You're one to talk you don't even have a boyfriend yourself."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Karui apologised as she held her arms up in defence, "At least I don't fall in love as quickly as you do."

"Oh, be quiet you."

A long moment passed before the black-haired girl continued, "If it's any consolation I think _you_ would make the perfect girlfriend for someone… one day."

"I feel the same for you Karui."

Just as Caeldori made her reply to her friend's comment a bell rang off in the distance to signal the arrival of the _invited guests_. Looking at each other both girls scrambled out of the hot spring to grab their towels.

"I'll beat you there!" Karui challenged.

"Sure you will." Caeldori replied sarcastically to accept the challenge as she sprinted ahead of the black haired girl to get to her room.

* * *

Looking at the mirror in her room Caeldori saw a young woman with ruby red hair look back at her. She wore a simple white frolic dress covered in azure blue flowers interwoven with forest green vines. Hearing a knock at the door an all too familiar voice called out, "Caeldori are you ready yet? You know I can't walk over there by myself. Father would berate me afterwards." Stifling a chuckle Caeldori told her to wait as she fastened a blue rose pin on her headband. Sliding the door open Caeldori walked out of her room to see Karui wearing a violet vintage corset.

"Do you ever wear anything other than purple?" Caeldori asked.

"You know full well that I don't." Karui smirked as she walked toward the garden, Caeldori in tow.

As they neared the pavilion they could hear the laughter and chatter before they saw the vast amount of people who sat at the pavilion. Karui walked passed all the guests as she tried to find her father. As Caeldori followed her she couldn't imagine the vast amount of weapons that had been neatly placed on the weapons rack on the side of the dining pavilion. Swords and katana, spears and naginata, daggers and shuriken, bows and staves of all sorts were positioned in their respective racks. Caeldori had never seen such a big collection of weapons. _These people must be mercenaries or part of an army to have so many weapons_ , she thought. But before she could think anymore a red-haired man who was talking to Karui's father drew her attention making her pause in shock.

"It is good to see you my friend. I see the _Deeprealms_ haven't affected your body as much as it would others." The man greeted as he hugged Karui's father

"Ah, but you forget that I have been using magic to keep me this way. Allowing my body to age at the same pace I would back home."

"True. It's been so long since I was last in the _Deeprealms_. How peaceful it is. And how are you Karui? You have grown since last we met." The perfect skinned man gestured to Karui

"Thank you _Senpai_. It is good to see you." She replied as she bowed her head

The man's eyes hovered around the pavilion desperately searching for something as he asked, "Now then wear is my daughter?"

Just as he finished his question Caeldori broke from her reverie. "F-father!" she stammered before giving the red-haired man a compassionate hug which he returned. "Welcome back" she managed to say as she fought back tears of joy.

"Caeldori, my dear! You've grown even more beautiful while I've been away."

The blood rushed to Caeldori's cheeks as she looked up at her father, "Goodness. Please, father. You're embarrassing me."

"Do I dote too much? You've been well, I hope?" her father asked caringly.

"Yes, of course. I've kept up with every aspect of my training and studies thanks to _Sensei_ Onoichi and Karui." She replied giddily as she let go of her father. "And in my spare time I have memorised several books on war strategy."

"Impressive. Aiming for perfection, are we?" her father mock teased.

"I'm aiming for capable. I've never seen real combat yet…" She trailed.

"Take your time. The reason my friends and I are at war is to end war. Now, I think the food is getting cold we should eat."

Caeldori agreed and sat next to Karui as their parents talked amongst each other. As she took a bite of her favourite dish Teriyaki-glazed salmon she couldn't help but watch as a white-haired man with blood-red eyes sit at the head of the table. Nudging her father she politely asked him who the man was.

"Oh, that's Prince Corrin he leads our army. He is very talented himself you might learn a few things from him."

As she watched the prince Caeldori felt a slight tug in her chest. _He seems interesting enough_. As they continued their feast a band started to accompany the feast as a blue haired woman sang for them. Her voice was serene and angelic and Caeldori felt amazed by her vocal capacity. After the songstress finished her performance a loud round of applause congratulated her on the entertainment. _This is turning out to be a fun day._ But her fun was about to change. Midway through their feast a soldier ran into the pavilion taking a breath before bowing to the white haired prince at the end of the table.

"Reporting, Prince Corrin." The soldier stated. "Urgent news from the other side. Invisible soldiers are attacking a village as we speak."

* * *

 **Hi everyone. So this is going to be a Corrin and Caeldori fanfic. _Yes,_ _I know_. There's not much _Corrin_ but these first few chapters will just be a prologue to introduce Caeldori as a person. Because I think she's more complex than just being a perfectionist. Oh and in this story Subaki married Severa/Selena.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	2. After the Battle

**After the Battle**

The smell of burnt wood permeated the air as Caeldori lifted the tent flap to leave the grieving family. They had just lost their home and the children were lucky to be alive. She observed the damage that had been sustained by the village from an unprovoked attack. Most buildings were burnt or irreversibly damaged. After the recent skirmish Caeldori had visited each and every villager. Taking notes on property damage and injuries. Walking back towards the improvised camp that had been set-up in place of the town Caeldori read through her notes.

" _Buildings_. _Five_ burnt roofs, _three_ needing urgent repairs. _Nine_ cracked windows. _Two_ broken doors. _Three_ caved in ceilings. _Four_ intact. _Villagers_. _Seven_ first-degree burns. _One_ second-degree burn. _Twelve_ cuts and abrasions. _One_ dislocated shoulder _. Zero_ children injured. _Supplies and Livestock. Four_ broken pitchforks _. Eight_ dull scythes _. One_ missing anvil. _Twenty_ live chickens. _Five_ live cows. _Seven_ live pigs. _Three_ live goats."

Reaching the main tent she discovered a small meeting between the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals with a white-haired man in unique skin tight amour addressing the attendants. Caeldori waited patiently as she heard the man order a perimeter search for any enemy stragglers and for those left behind to help with the wounded. Closing the meeting she watched him return to his desk as she sidestepped away for the royals to leave the tent. Caeldori addressed him as she stood at the entrance.

"Prince Corrin. Sir."

The prince looked up to see a graceful young woman with strawberry red hair standing at the entrance of his tent. The girl wore red pauldrons etched with white along the edges, a versatile red and white combat dress accompanied by a breastplate and burgundy red riding boots with matching knee-high socks. She looked similarly like her father apart from her petite form which she presumably inherited from her mother.

"Caeldori. What can I do for you?"

She took a few steps forward before reporting, "I have just completed taking notes with all the villagers." Caeldori showed Corrin her scroll of notes. Gingerly he pried it off her. His fingers touched hers for a moment and a slight shiver ran across her spine at the sensation. She watched nervously as he read her report. His strong jaw line and prominent cheek bones accentuating his features as a dragon. She noticed his bare feet giving him a sense of wildness that she marveled at. But his deep voice broke her from her reverie.

"What are you planning on doing with this information?" The prince inquired after finishing the report.

"I… Uh… Well, I was thinking that we should move the villagers to a safer location. For them to live in until their homes are repaired. But we would need soldiers to guard them and horses to carry all their belongings. So…" Corrin interrupted her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"So you were wondering if you could use some troops and mounts to help the villagers out."

"Y-yes. That's correct." She replied before looking at the ground nervously before murmuring, "I can understand if you think it's not appropriate. You are in charge of this army after all. And I'm only here because I defied father's orders." She held her breath as she awaited his verdict

"It is appropriate." The prince agreed as he grinned at her look of disbelief.

"So you mean... you approve of this?"

"I more than just approve I second the notion." At those words Caeldori greatly thanked the man for listening to her. "However, I will relay the message myself to get the villagers to the nearest settlement with housing capabilities. Don't you worry about it." Caeldori was just about to protest that she would be needed when Corrin continued, eyeing something behind her, "Besides others would like to talk to you."

She whirled around to find her father standing outside the tent with his arms crossed. Looking somewhat displeased. _Gulp_.

* * *

Caeldori strolled through the growing number of tents biting into her apple as she searched for her friend, Karui. Her talk with her father had been more cheerful than she first thought. As soon as she neared him shyly he dropped his facade and gave her a pack on the back. A reassuring smile on his brilliant face before telling her how _almost_ perfect she was in their recent battle. After expressing her willingness to train harder to be just like him Caeldori had left in search of food.

"Found you!" a voice exclaimed from behind her making her jump in fright. Caeldori turned around to see a crimson-haired mature lady in leather armour standing in front of her.

"Goodness, Mother. You startled me. But don't you look impressive." Caeldori embraced her mother before continuing. "As always I don't know how you do it." Her mother was fairly older than her but she still looked pristine and beautiful.

"Thank you, sweetie. But I suppose there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes. What is it Mother?" Caeldori asked as they moved away from the pathway.

'Well, when you were younger you looked so much like your father. But now… Time has its way with us, I guess." She chuckled. Caeldori had no idea where her mother was going with this. "Um… Do you recall the tales I told you about my mother?"

 _Oh, grandmother._ "Yes. Of course." Her mother had told her many tales of the paragon of all pegasus riders. "She was perfect a knight as has have ever been seen. I've always felt like you and grandmother were so alike." Her mother paused at the compliment as her face drooped. "Mother, what's wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No! No, I'm fine. It's just that… well YOU are so like my mother. You're her spitting image." Her mother paused as she gestured at all of her. "By the gods. Look at you. Your face, your voice. The way you carry yourself. Every move you make. Every word you say. Just so like her."

Caeldori was completely taken aback she really had no words. "Are you sure? I would really love to think I'm a little like such a great woman. I'll have to work even harder to honour her memory."

"Well, you're doing fine. Just… just don't mess up!"

"Yes! I swear I will do my very best to hold her image for you Mother!"

Her mother chuckled again at her brashness, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for overreacting. And I promise not go and die on you. Or abandon you."

"Wait! Mother!" Caeldori called out confused at her last statement. "Oh, she's gone."

* * *

Sitting down on the hilltop Caeldori watched as the first glints of light beamed into the sky. The birds sang their morning chorus as they searched for their breakfast. The village had been repaired. Only taking them one week to complete. By lunchtime the army was set to travel toward the Bottom-less Canyon. Supposedly, something awaited them there.

"Ah, it's a wonderful sight isn't it." Karui, a black haired friend exclaimed. Her purple eyes scanning the pink and purple sky.

"Yes, it is." Caeldori agreed. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Your welcome."

"We never had this back home." Caeldori remarked.

"You mean in the Deeprealm. Of course we did. Except it was never as good."

"Wait! Your telling me that you looked at views like this without me." She renounced in disgust as she looked at her friend teasingly. "How could you not tell me?

"Hey, you were always doing your mile long runs. I didn't want to annoy you." Karui defended. "Besides this one is _way_ better. So you should thank me."

"Well, fine. I'll say it again." She relented as she watched a pair of golden finches flutter in the air. "Thank you, Karui... I guess this is good-bye then."

"What do you mean, good-bye? I want to see the world too you know. I'm coming with you."

"What? But, what will you be doing. You're an awful cook." Caeldori teased.

"Hey. I'm not perfect like you. Besides, who helped you learn to craft and maintain your blade?"

"Ugh… You _did_?" She replied unwillingly. "Wait! Does this mean you're going to be a blacksmith?"

"An apprentice blacksmith." Karui added. "Hoshido's finest and Nohr's greatest have both agreed to teach me their trades." Karui instantly beamed at the thought. Her violet eyes dancing in the morning sunlight.

"That's wonderful!" Caeldori congratulated, "But won't that mean we won't have much time together anymore." She sulked.

"Oh, come on Cal. It's not like I have to work non-stop. Besides who will be there to instantly cheer you up when you get friend-zoned by _another_ man." Karui teased before jumping up and running away giggling.

"Hey! Get back here!" Caeldori sprinted after her. "Why did you have to ruin it?!"

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. Sorry about this one. I really wanted to include a fight scene but it was going no where. A bit tired now. It's nearly 1 am and I have tennis training in five hours so. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	3. The Girl under the Stars

**Okay so before we begin I just have to say I changed the rating to T sorry for anyone younger than thirteen but thanks to TheTrueJustice for pointing out that I rated this as a K+. Also thanks for the positive reviews they are a wonder to read. And now on with the show.**

* * *

 **The Girl under the Stars**

The city market was crowded with revelers as off-duty soldiers and town's people celebrated the Day of Dragons. The army had decided to trek into Izumo, the Land of Gods. Setting-up camp outside the Kingdom's capital to stock on necessary supplies before they marched to the Bottomless Canyon. After three days of intense training and round-the-clock meetings the army had been invited by the Kingdom's eccentric Archduke Izana to join in the festivities. Corrin, the white-haired leader and wielder of the newly gained Alpha Yato ordered some cotton candy. The sweet sugary scent swirled in the air clouding his nostrils and making his mouth water. Back in the Northern Fortress he had read about the sweet confectionary and its heavenly goodness in many books. Rubbing his hands Corrin _couldn't_ wait.

Saying his thanks Corrin turned around with his two cotton candy sticks to see his female companion leaning against a wall as she waited for him. He walked carefully in her direction as he scooted passed three merry children wearing dragon wings, as they roared and giggled through the market street. Smiling at the merriment, Corrin watched as his companion's face lit up as he emerged from the bustling crowd. Her sun-golden eyes gazed at his as she pushed off the wall and strode to him with a yearning smile upon her face. Her multiple-spike-layered short blonde hair accentuating her rebellious nature. Corrin handed her the sweet confection before lightly pecking her on the cheek. The woman blushed before lightly chiding him.

"What took ya so long? I was about to snooze?"

"I'm sorry." He replied nervously as he went to rub the nape of his neck. "I…uh-Well the line was really long. I'm sorry I didn't get to you quicker."

"Ha, I love it when you apologise for no real reason." The blonde haired woman chuckled before teasing him, "Especially, when you do that thing where you scratch the back of your neck."

"I don't scratch it! I rub it…. Casually."

"Okay. Whatever you say _Dragon Boy_." _Oh, Corrin hated that pet name_. The blond girl watched as his eyebrows creased and lips pouted. "Thanks for the fluffy stuff. What should we do now?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know…" Corrin replied before the woman interrupted him

"Oooh okay then. Why don't we do some archery and you get me one of those plushies like everyone else does." Corrin had no time to answer before she took his hand and pulled him towards the shooting range.

* * *

 _Okay. Draw the bowstring toward my face. Now, remember to move the shoulder back and down as far as possible. Elbow, should be directly behind and parallel to the arrow's shaft. Good. Aim the arrow by looking down the shaft. Got it. No. A little higher. This one is further out. Ok, Now I got it. Expand the chest and out toward the shoulders. Okay. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Release... and relax._

Caeldori watched in earnest as the arrow pierced through the air. Its fletchings stabilising its path as it zoomed towards its target. All was quiet as Caeldori saw the arrowhead drop. _Please hit the mark. Please hit the mark_. She mentally recited. The arrow hit the bark with a thud. Caeldori rushed through the grassy field eagerly eyeing the tall pine tree she had drawn circles on to resemble a target. But her excitement soon faded when she reached the tree. Her arrow had missed the centre ring by five centimetres to the right.

"Agh!" She yelled in frustration as she snatched the arrow from the tree. "How am I going to become a Kinshi Knight if I can't hit a standing target with _ease_?"

Caeldori stomped back to her starting position, bow and arrow in hand. _Calm down Cal. Reina said you can't shoot without your emotions in control_. Taking a deep breath she let her anger flow through her before sealing it deep within her soul. Taking up her position Caeldori nocked the arrow shaft onto the arrow rest. _Okay this time. Focus on your breathing. Inhale. Exhale_. Pulling the bowstring Caeldori puffed out her chest. When she felt she was ready she let go of the arrow as a voice rang out. Startling her.

"Caeldori! What are you doing?!"

"AHHH!" Caeldori leaped off the ground before turning around. A dagger in her free hand she scanned the area only to find her black-haired friend wearing her standard purple tunic and purple pants striding towards her. "Karui. You scared me. And I was practicing my marksmanship."

"I can see. You hit _twelve_ bullseyes out of nineteen shots." The purple-eyed girl remarked.

"You were watching?" Caeldori asked.

"Yes. I've been watching you since you stormed off after your session with your dad."

Caeldori grimaced at the statement. Her father _always_ told her she was perfect. Even when she knew she was certainly lacking compared to his perfection. "Don't want to talk about it." she stated bluntly.

"I know you don't but don't you think after hitting thirteen… you should take a break."

"Wait! _Thirteen_. How do you know? I haven't even checked."

"I just do."

"I'm going to check it." Caeldori turned around and took a step before a hand pulled her back. Caeldori struggled to get the hand off her.

"Cal, don't! Just listen to me first." Caeldori sighed before perking her ears. "You need to rest and relax. You're letting your emotions get the best of you. And besides today is the Day of Dragons." Karui said with obvious excitement.

"So."

"So, today will be the first full-moon in 70 years to mark the celebrations. And the Day of Dragons is called such because every seven years streaks of light pass through the night sky. The streaks of light are said to resemble flying serpents thus, the Day of Dragons."

"And why that scheming look on your face?"

"Because _you're_ coming with me."

"Where?"

"To the market. Of course."

"But don't you have smithing duties to take care of."

"I get breaks too you know." Karui expressed with a smirk. "And besides who was the one who worried about not seeing me more often… YOU did. So _you're_ coming with me."

"Okay. _Fine._ Let's go."

"Not in that you're not." Karui gestured at her sweat ridden uniform.

* * *

"Mmmmmm… this is _so_ sweet it's yummy." Caeldori chucked another piece of pink cotton candy into her mouth. "And it's so fluffy."

"I know right. I'm glad you like it. We never got to eat this kind of stuff back in the Deeprealm."

Caeldori smiled at her friend who now wore a lavender sun dress and black leather moccasins. She herself was wearing a blue based white polka-dot wrap dress with a matching ribbon and leather brown boots. She looked up at the sky. Shades of pink and purple swirled through the landscape high above. The sun was starting to droop as people gathered around the highest hill in the Castle gardens. She looked below as children dragged their parents impatiently waiting for the _real_ show. Couples sat nestled into each other embracing the other's warmth.

"Yes this will do." Her purple dress wearing friend stated before unravelling a blanket for the two of them to sit on. Carefully holding the end of her dress as to not show the world her pink undergarments Caeldori sat next to her friend. She plucked another piece of cotton candy and threw it into her mouth.

"So when's it begin?" she asked curiously.

"No one knows for sure. Just that it will happen. In the meantime why don't I indulge you on some Izumo folklore. Including their beliefs on Dragons."

"You've been reading those books again haven't you?"

"Of course I have. At least they're not those _romance_ novels you always hide under your bed." Karui proclaimed.

"What? Wait! How'd you know?"

"Cal I know many things about you just the same way you know many things about me. We _did_ get raised together. We're practically sisters." _Sisters._ Caeldori had never heard the word come out of her friend's mouth.

"I've always wanted to have a sister."

"Then I'll be your sister. You're _older_ sister." Karui announced. "Agreed?"

Caeldori could never have imagined her _bestest_ friend as a sister but now it made so much sense. They were only born a week apart and they had pretty much been raised by the same father _slash_ teacher. "Okay." She chuckled as she hugged her _new_ sister, "Agreed."

As Caeldori listened to Karui recite the tale of a Hero-King who slayed an evil dragon with the help of his friends she scanned the hills below. Only to find a bemusing sight. She watched as Prince Corrin wearing his signature leather black and white armour lay a blanket on the grassy hill. He then helped a blonde-haired woman with a black bandana sit down before laying down himself. The woman wore a red sleeveless shirt and long black skinny jeans. _She looked gorgeous_. Caeldori waited for her friend to finish before asking her to identify the blonde-haired lady.

"I don't know her name… but she is _crazy_ with an axe." Karui recalled. "You should've seen her in that first battle. She fell six enemy soldiers before reinforcements came to her aid."

"She must be something then?"

"Yeah she really is." But before her friend could continue her sentence. A boy's excited yell brought the attention of everyone on the hill.

"Look! Up there!"

Lifting her head Caeldori could only gasp at the sight she was beholding. As a streak of yellow and orange flew across the sky. One by one they flashed through the night. It seemed as if the stars were falling down onto Hoshido and Nohr. They truly did look like flying serpents with their bulbous heads and long tails. And then the most amazing thing happened a dozen and more raced through making it seem like rain from the heavens.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget they say if you wish upon the right dragon your wish will come true sooner than you think."

At those words Caeldori scrambled through her mind for something she dearly wanted. _A new lance. No. A sister. Well, she kind of had one now._ She couldn't seem to find a wish to wish on. And the amount of falling stars was starting to dwindle. Feeling annoyed that her mind couldn't help her she looked down to see Corrin holding the blonde haired woman in his arms as she lay on his chest. At that moment she knew what to wish for. Looking at the darkness above she waited for _her_ dragon. As a streak of light flew across the heavens she clasped her hands and murmured her wish.

"I wish to find my other half."

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. Wow! That felt good to write. So who do you think the blonde lady is Corrin seems to like. (Hint: She's definitely not an OC character). Don't spoil it to anyone though if you think you know who it is. And to answer some review questions. Yes. Karui is an OC character. The reason I created her and her father was because it would have been weird for Caeldori to have lived by herself. Next question. Yes. Caeldori's mother is Selena.**

 ***spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't played Hidden Truths 1 and 2 DLC*  
** **I did that because come on Owain and Inigo get children Severa has to too and like Caeldori and Selena are like totally canon considering she was made because of Cordelia's popularity.  
*spoiler finished***

 **Now I hope you awesome people enjoy this and tell your friends and your friends friends because Fire Emblem Fates is awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	4. Magic

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry it took this long. I had an idea then I scrapped it. And then I got this one. And then I changed it like four times over. But here you go. The next chapter.**

* * *

 **Magic**

Her arms were strewn with sweat from the heat of the burning forge. The fire grasped at the steel block with its blazing tendrils turning the metal white hot. Taking her tongs Karui withdrew the piece of metal from its resting place. The bright yellow end spitting sparks as it was placed on the edge of an anvil. Swiftly gripping her hammer she pounded with precision. She created her own beat as she struck. With each strike the piece began to take its shape. With each pound she could see her project come to fruition. And as the metal began to lose its vibrant colour Karui placed it back into the forge. She repeated her music. Pounding and banging as the metal blazed on the anvil.

* * *

Caeldori watched in awe as her friend showcased her finished product. A double-bladed war axe. The weapon was masterfully built. The twin axe blades were shaped to allow the wielder to stab or slice at an enemy. The hilt was long enough to hold with two hands but also short enough to carry with one. However, the weapon's design didn't just stop at practicality.

"And do you see the blades?" the black-haired girl asked giddily. Caeldori nodded in response, "I curved them and check it out. If you look at them together they form a leaf but when separated. What do you see?"

"A pair of wings."

"Yes. Wings. I knew you'd understand. I also took the time to embed these along the sharp edge of each." Karui said as she handed the axe to Caeldori to inspect.

The axe was lighter than she imagined in her hands but that was what made Karui amazing at her work. As the weapon was as durable as any heavy weapon created by an expert. Caeldori examined the intricate design of each blade. Noticing pink shards scattered along the curve of both edges. She pointed it out to her friend who instinctively replied with gusto.

"Those were the things I embedded in. They are pieces from a broken dragonstone."

"A dragonstone. That's amazing." Caeldori announced with admiration, "But wait. How'd you get your hands on a dragonstone?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh that. I found it in Prince Corrin's room." Her friend said with a smirk.

"You did what?! You stole it." Caeldori had just about to scold her new sister when a muffled chuckle escaped her friend's lips. "What's so funny?"

" _You_ , silly." Karui replied, "Of course I didn't steal it. Prince Corrin allowed me to take one of his unused stones to try out my experiment." Her friend continued when Caeldori gave her a puzzled look. "Well, I've read in some interesting research notes that the element that forms a dragonstone can absorb magical properties and then expend them. And so I tried it out and it totally worked. So, I thought I should see what would happen if I put them in with this axe."

* * *

Walking to her workbench Karui searched through the clattered mess of tools and blueprints. She expressed her glee with a shout as she held a tome in her hands. The tome was incredibly light but that was because it didn't contain any aura. The essence in which all magic originates. Staring at the tome Karui focused her mind. _Think of only your body_ , her father once said. _Focus on the beat of your heart. Focus on the blood in your veins. Reach into the depths of your spirit. Drag out the aura within._ Closing her eyes Karui reached into the abyss inside her. She searched until she felt a tendril of an indescribable force twist around her mind. It felt like the calm before the storm. She held onto the tendril and tugged. She concentrated on pulling the force through her veins. Forcing it to course through her arm. Opening her eyes she faced her left palm up and envisioned she was holding a sphere. "Igni taarel!" she exclaimed. _Fire appear_. The tome in her right hand glowed at the words of power as it converted the energy she pulled into aura. Her hand tightened as the magic swirled out from the tips of her fingers. Blazing into the palm of her hand.

"I still can't believe you can do that." Her red-haired perfectionist of a sister marvelled.

"Hold the axe still." Karui said as she walked towards Caeldori. Hovering her left hand over the edge of the blade she let the shards of dragonstone absorb the fire. Flames of red and orange twisted and twirled as she controlled the flow of energy pouring in. When she felt that the shards had drained enough of the magic she halted the flow and forced it back to where it came. As soon as the aura dissipated she felt her head go light from the exertion of energy. But as quickly as it came the dizziness vanished.

She looked at Caeldori whose rose red hair had been braided behind her to keep it from interfering with her work. She wore her favourite red and white combat dress with red pauldrons to guard her shoulders. Her friend also wore matching knee-high riding boots and a headband that had pegasus wings attached at the ends. "So," Karui started as she looked at the double-bladed axe in her friend's hands. Its edges glowing a bright orange from the pulsing magic inside each shard, "you want to try it out?" She said as she took the axe into her hands when Caeldori replied for her to proceed. _Okay. I hope this works._ Sensing the magic within the shards she spoke the same words of power. _Fire appear._

* * *

Caeldori heard her friend murmur some incomprehensible words before a bright light blinded her. Blinking her eyes rapidly she managed to get her vision back into focus. As her eyes adjusted to the new source of light she was stunned into amazement. The blades which were attached to the axe's hilt glowed with vibrant heat from the flames that surrounded the edges. She watched on as her friend swung the axe around to showcase its deadliness and practicality. Her friend spoke another phrase to extinguish the flames.

"Igni taarin." _Fire disappear._

"Playing with fire are we, girls." A stern mature voice called from behind her. Caeldori spun around to find her mother with her arms crossed and wearing a yukata. The yukata was red on the left side and white on the right. It had pink cherry blossoms etched on the left arm sleeve. Her mother had tied a black and gold ribbon around her waist to hold it in place. _I don't think I could pull that off,_ Caeldori thought as she admired her mother's ravishing beauty.

"Mother." Caeldori said with a nervous smile.

"Hi there. Mistress Selena." Her black-haired friend greeted. Placing the double-bladed axe on the weapons rack. "We were just experimenting with some fire magic. So, yeah. We were playing with fire."

"Well, as long as you don't burn any of my clothing. I won't tell." Her mother smirked.

"Yes. Mistress Selena." Her friend bowed as a sign of respect.

"Caeldori I want to talk to you. So say your good-bye to Karui and let's go."

Caeldori made her leave telling her friend that she would visit again soon before she followed her mother.

"Mother what is this about?" she asked.

Dropping her serious act Caeldori's mother smiled at her. "Well since your father is away I thought it would be fun to have some lovely mother, daughter time. So what do you think? Want to tag along?"

"Yes. Of course mother but where to?"

"To the city."

"To do what, exactly?"

"To go shopping of course."

Caeldori shouted in glee. She had always wanted to go shopping with her mother. "I would be honoured to go shopping with someone who can make wearing a yukata so elegant."

"Oh, you flatter me too much my sweet daughter. Now I believe you need to get dressed too."

* * *

 **Hi everyone. So this kind of was more of a let's get to know Karui. I'm sorry if some of you want to see some actual relationship build-up between Corrin and Caeldori but this is going to take some time so please bare with me. So yes next chapter will hopefully come out sooner since I know what I'm going to be writing about. Some mother and daughter stuff. Yippee.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	5. A Heaven in Izumo

**A Heaven in Izumo**

Caeldori twirled around slowly, gawking at the sight around her. Books were scattered along rows and rows of polished shelves. As staircases spiralled from floor to floor. Each floor harboured its own genre of literature. Poems of great epics were neatly tucked into their avenues. While Novels and novella littered the top shelves. As their larger cousins, the compendiums took over the bottom. She looked at her mother who stood next to her. Her mother's red-crimson hair flowed down the sides of her yukata in twin-tails. Caeldori seemed out classed as she wore a sky blue frilly skirt, _her favourite colour_ , and a black-laced shirt. Her mother gave her a slight nudge with her shoulder. Teasing her to go and check out the library.

Without hesitation Caeldori bolted to the nearest book. Her hand stroking its leathery burgundy-red cover as she pulled it from its hiding place. She had never held a leather-bound book before. It was a new sensation that tingled her every being. It was course and rough yet smooth and elegant. Turning the book over Caeldori read the title in her mind. _The Unrequited Love._ In her hands Caeldori held a love story. _Whose title pretty much summed up her love life_ … But...? _Oh. My. Gods. I love LOVE stories._ Out of sheer luck or mere coincidence she had found herself in her favourite genre. Placing the book gently into her satchel Caeldori wasted no time as she scanned through the rest of the books in the aisle.

There were novels that contained conventional storylines of mystery and intrigue. Filled with beautiful assassins and ugly princes. The shelves also contained great epics from centuries long passed. With stories of love and lies. And trilogies set in worlds of fantasy. Where magic did not exist but science created things called 'cars' and 'phones'. Books by her favourite authors; Kiara Sass, Nola Robins and the late Jan Dale were organised in their classifications. Caeldori sat cross-legged on the soft velvet carpet that covered the building floor. She was overwhelmed with excitement as she flipped through each book. Reading their exquisitely written blurbs. But she was torn between which tales to read. There were too many to choose from. She wanted to read them all at once. Even choosing ten wasn't enough. For each title she read another was added to her list of 'must reads'.

"Can't decide, huh?" a familiar voice teased. Caeldori tilted her head to find her mother towering above her with her crimson heels. "Why don't you buy them all?"

"But this is a library mother. I wish I could but you can't _buy_ the books in here." Caeldori complained.

"You still have much to learn sweetie. Izumo's great library _is_ a bookstore."

"It is?" Caeldori asked with wide eyes at the revelation. _She could buy all these books. It couldn't possibly be true._

"Of course it is." Her mother replied with a short smile before moving along the aisle. "They create hundreds of copies of each book. The people in Izumo cherish books but they are not greedy. Instead they share all their knowledge and imagination with the rest of the world. It is one of the things that makes them peaceful. They are open minded."

"That's amazing." Caeldori replied with wonder. "But why don't all the other kingdoms do the same?"

"You're very nosy aren't you?" Her mother teased with a giggle. "But I guess that's the reason why we're having this war. We'll show the other kingdoms that we can." Her mother paused as she looked at the cover of a romance novel. It's midnight green cover hiding the title from Caeldori. She watched her mother stare wistfully at the book before a small tear cascaded down her mother's cheek.

"Mother?" Caeldori exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Her mother swiped the tears away with her free hand before replying. "I'm fine. Just some dust from this stupid shelf." Her mother placed the green novel into her satchel before she gave her a short smile. "So have you decided yet?"

Caeldori was stunned she was sure something had happened with her mother. But she was not going to pry. She looked down at all the books she had collected from the shelves. "I still don't know what to do? I don't have enough in my budget to really pay for all of it."

"Just like your grandmother." Her mother answered before she reminisced in a softer tone, "My mother would always have trouble in the Romance aisle whenever we went to bookstores." She paused. "It was kind of a drag sometimes. We would be at a bookstore for hours on end because she couldn't decide whether to read a book about heartbreak or about making a man fall in love with you. It was annoying really. But I loved her all the same. But I love you more, sweetie. And so I'll let you use some of my money."

 _Her mother was going to lend her money. Impossible. She never lent money to anyone. Even father._ "Are you sure mother? I love you too. But are you certain?"

"How rude! I thought I taught you better manners! Never question my decisions!" Caeldori jumped back in fright. _Gulp, she hit a line there._

"Ah, sorry mother I won't do that again. I promise."

"No need to apologise, Cal. I still need to hone in my emotions, just a tad. So pick out the books you want. Because you are not buying all the books in this library. I will allow twenty books. Is that clear?"

 _"Twenty."_ she groaned softly so her mother couldn't hear. _Well, it's better than none and mother is paying for it. So, that's a plus._ "Of course mother." She replied respectively.

Her mother handed her a sensible amount of coin before she waved a hand. "Good. Now, I'll see you at the café."

* * *

Caeldori could feel her throat burn with ecstasy as the liquid poured in. Blasting her taste buds. _She had never tasted anything so luxurious and sweet before._ The fluffy cotton candy was one thing. But _this_ steaming liquid was on a higher level. She gently placed her cup back on the coaster before exclaiming in glee. "This stuff is so yummy. What is it?"

"I'm glad you like it my sweet. They call it hot chocolate in these parts." Her mother replied before taking a sip of hers.

"Hot… Chocolate." Caeldori repeated in awe. "What do they call it in Nohr?"

"In Nohr we have something similar called Hot Cocoa while Hoshidans call it _Hottochokoreto_."

"Hot cocoa and _Hottochokoreto_. I wish I could make it myself." Caeldori wistfully murmured. "This stuff is delicious."

"Of course you can." Her mother giggled as she smirked at her. "Anything is possible isn't it? And considering these people can make it. I'm sure _you_ can."

"But I don't know where to start."

"I can teach you."

"You can?"

"What!? You think I'm just a pretty face?" Her mother gestured at herself in mock distress.

"No. I mean you're very pretty mother. Beautiful even and I truly believe that. But I was not claiming that you couldn't teach me to make this 'hot chocolate'. So can you teach _me_ then?"

"Of course I can but for now. Let's just get some 'R and R'."

"Yes mother. Rest and relaxation sounds good to me."

Caeldori grabbed the cup of hot chocolate. Brushing the ceramic against her lips before tasting the delicacy within. The liquid was still warm and oozed through her being as she swallowed. A light tingling erupted from her body as she relaxed into her chair. The sky was clear and blue. Children and parents alike wandered through the bustling streets while vendors shouted in glee to attract their customers. Dancers twirled and leaped in the air while street performers showcased their magical talents. It was a great sight to behold. And it was a good day to relax as she grabbed out a book in her hands. _A Trainee's Love_.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. So that was the next chapter and yeah slightly corny how I put the title of this fanfic as the first book she reads but aye I just like the idea in which Caeldori will read something that kind of relates to her. And if your thinking it. No. The book she's reading is not her story it's just similar to it. But anyways hopefully the chapter's not too short. But I actually liked writing the library scene. I pretty much feel the same way when I enter a damn bookstore. I can't decide what to read. Just like Cal here. But oh wells. _Oh_ , yeah I'll try to get another chapter in as soon as possible but I kinda got myself addicted to Fairy Tail. I'm pretty late on the band wagon but wow is it good. Probably wish I lived in a bigger town so I could find people who like anime but meh. I wouldn't mind being a member of the Fairy Tail Guild myself. But alas I live in reality not in anime or games or movies. HAHAHA. So hope you lovely people enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	6. The Strategist

**The Strategist**

She was cornered. Few options remained. But giving up and losing the battle was not one of them. Caeldori analysed the battlefield. Franticly racking up as many strategies as she could. Her pegasus unit was in trouble. Enemy archers were scattered all around the battlefield just out of reach. However, on the next turn the pegasus unit would become meat skewers filled with arrows. Other allied units were advancing toward the fort where the Bandit King waited. The plan was to defeat the King and get the bandits to surrender. _Damn, this is going to be hard._ If she was going to win the battle Caeldori would have to forsake her pegasus units and assault the fort. Looking at the placement of her troops she saw that a samurai unit and an archer unit were both in range to attack the fort. _Hope this works._

Using her fingers Caeldori picked up the archer piece from the game board. Placing it two tiles away from the fort. She rolled a die. She hoped that she would get the perfect number. If she rolled a one her attack would miss. Rolling a two would mean only twenty percent damage. A three would be forty percent damage. A four would mean sixty percent damage. Full damage would occur if she rolled a five. And a six meant the archer unit would be able to attack twice with full damage. She watched as the die continued to roll. Slowly the die came to a complete stop. Caeldori looked at the top face and counted the dots in her mind. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ Her archer attacked the fort bringing the Bandit King's health down to forty percent. Though a six would have allowed her the win a five was close enough.

This time Caeldori dragged the samurai unit and placed it in between the fort and archer unit. With the added attack bonus from the archer unit the next attack would hopefully give her the win. She rolled the die one more time. She grated her teeth as she watched the die roll. Face over face. Spinning around. As the die rolled for one last interval time slowed. Allowing her to see the die's every feature. The small chinks on its surface from overuse and wear. She could see the dots on each face. Though she didn't believe in superstitions Caeldori crossed her fingers for good measure. Waiting for the die to stop. _I need a five. Come on. I need a five._ When she blinked she found herself looking at not one, not three but six dots. Deep inside Caeldori was overwhelmed. She had just won the game.

"Woohoo! Yes! I finally beat you father!" She exclaimed as she swung out her arms.

"Yes. I guess you did." Her red-headed father conceded. Giving her a proud smile before drinking a glass of water. "But now you'll have to face your mother. She is much better at this then I am. And way more fiery about it too."

Caeldori chuckled at the thought of her mother's fiery nature. It was a wonder how she herself didn't retain her mother's temper instead inheriting her work ethic. Out of all of the soldiers her mother worked the hardest. Caeldori admired that spirit and tried her best to emulate it. Day and night. Dusk 'til dawn. Her mother would work her butt off. And so Caeldori did the same. Back in the Deeprealm she would train and hone her skills even before Sensei woke up for his morning meditation. And she would do the same for tomorrow. Before she forgot Caeldori asked her routine question.

"Father would you be able to spar with me tomorrow?"

Her father paused before responding. "Well," it seemed he was trying to find the right words. "Normally, I would be fine but tomorrow I'll be spending some time with your mother… and you know how she is. If I refuse she'll give us an earful. _Me_." Her father gestured to himself. "Because I've been away for a week and she dearly wants to spend some time. And _you_." This time gesturing at Caeldori. "Because you like to steal me from her as she likes to put it."

"Father, I have been on the receiving end of that more than you would know." She mumbled.

"Besides" he continued. "I think it's time you started training with a new teacher."

"What about you?"

"Well, you have problem whenever I say you're perfect so it won't work. But I believe someone else might be able to help you. He's probably the perfect choice."

"Really? Please tell me."

"Well this man is a great swordsmen."

"Yes." _Well, he's male. A great swordsmen. It could be Hinata, Laslow or any of the Crown Princes._

"He is also a great tactician."

"Truly." _A great tactician. Leo and Takumi are the best males though mother can beat them in strategy games._

"A master in the arts of healing and magic." _Healing and magic. Well there aren't many male mages and healer. We have Odin, Azuma and Hayato._

"Father can't you just tell me already." Caeldori said in frustration as her patience ran out.

"And he's got white hair. Can you guess who he is?" her father smirked back. _You could also look at the others who came from the Deeprealms but father wouldn't be talking about them. And plus this man has white hair. There's only one man who has white hair in the whole army. Prince Corrin._

"I see you figured it out. Especially with that adorable face you make." Her father crooned.

"Father. Please don't embarrass me. But why Prince Corrin? What makes him the perfect teacher?" Caeldori asked curiously, "I remember before the village incident you told me that he was talented."

"Yes he is very talented. Did you know? In his Dragon form he defeated a whole squadron of soldiers all by himself."

"No way." _A whole squadron could consist of twelve or even twenty-four members. Even beating six alone was a feat to be proud of but a squadron. Unbelievable._

"He is skilled in all weaponry. I believe he even surpasses me. And well, he also saved my hide once." Her father's face went a light shade of pink as he realised what he just blurted.

"How did he do that?"

"Well long story short I was surrounded by archers and you can imagine the rest. Corrin can tell you the story I'm sure." He swiftly stated trying to avoid the topic.

"Wait, you were surrounded by archers?"

"They ambushed me. Now I think it's time for bed"

"Oh but you promised two games." She whined.

"Yes, but you beat me the first time and it is nearly midnight."

"Okay then." Caeldori relented. "Goodnight father."

"Sleep well my daughter."

Caeldori walked out of her parent's tent as she compiled all the information she had just received. _Her father was saved by Prince Corrin. Why haven't I heard of that one before. And he also told her that the prince was able to wield all weapons. That would be remarkable. Plus his unrivalled tactics her mother couldn't beat. He would be a perfect teacher. To think that she could have a teacher skilled in everything would be amazing._ _And he was gorgeous to look at too. His well-toned stomach. Graceful movement were just electrifying. Especially when his veins popped out when he flexed them during training. Oh, I'll see if I can ask him tomorrow then. But for now I need some sleep._ As she walked into the moonless night Caeldori smiled at the prospect of a new handsome teacher.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. I know I said I'd get this sooner but well damn trying to get that strategy game scene was not working well. Plus I got back into playing Dishonored can't wait for the sequel especially since we get to play as Emily Kaldwin. Oh the possibilities are endless with that game. And I also got side tracked with Fairy Tail. But yeah. So many cool E3 games like I wish I had an Xbox or PS right now but I'm stuck with the PC. Like damn Detroit: Becoming Human and Horizon: Zero Dawn. Amazing! But I can't wait to see how For Honor goes that one is my favourite by far. Though if I had a Wii U it might have been Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Well hope you people enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	7. How to Get a Teacher

**_How to Get a Teacher_**

 _Forty-five. Forty-six._ Keeping her body in alignment Caeldori let herself go down. _Forty-seven._ She ignored the burning pain that spread throughout her chest and stomach. _Forty-eight._ _Forty-nine._ Her body was getting heavy. Her forearms were trembling as she lowered herself. Her chest was pulling itself inwards. Restricting her breathing. She had one more to go. But it had to be perfect _._ Heaving with all her might Caeldori pushed. _Fifty._ Toppling onto her back she breathed deeply. She could feel the soft silky grass smoothly brushing her skin. The sun was starting to taint the sky pink. Rainbow clouds soared ahead moving with the breeze of the heavens. Caeldori lay there utterly spent as her chest and arms screamed in unhealthy delight. She could stay there forever. Watching the day go by. But she had one more thing to do.

Crossing her legs Caeldori used her lower body to stand. She was on top of a hill not far from the camp. Only the night watchmen were out and about. Patrolling the perimeter of the camp for any unwanted visitors. With upper body training complete Caeldori would have to focus on her legs and endurance. Her chest was tightening at the thought of more training but she had to do this. If not she would be no closer to becoming perfect. Taking a deep breath she lunged into a well-paced sprint. She would have to keep this pace for kilometres on end.

She raced passed trees and shrubs. Even some early birds who had just woken from the first glints of daylight. Caeldori measured her breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._ She ran on the balls of her feet as she trekked through the countryside. Hurdling over any logs that were in her way. Her heart thumped to the rhythm of her feet. Lulling her mind into memories of the night before. She remembered her father's suggestion that she take up Prince Corrin as a mentor. _But would the prince even allow it? Does the white-haired man even have the time for her?_ Shaking her head she chided herself. Negative thoughts were not going to help. She would just ask and if the prince was willing than he would be willing.

* * *

"Ah. Nothing like a good night's sleep to get you going."

Looking out of the tent flap Corrin could see that the sun had already climbed above the mountains. Walking outside he stopped to bask in the sun's warmth as it lit up the new day. Only the scarce amount of early birds and determined soldiers were up at this hour. His younger sisters, Sakura and Elise, were definitely fast asleep. He could hear the clanging of swords as Ryoma and Xander sparred with each other over in the improvised ring. But what got him truly awake was the smell of crisp hot bacon. Corrin followed his nose and stomach as he stalked towards the kitchens.

"I want all the eggs scrambled and the bacon crisped, pronto!" a definitive womanly voice called out before a harmonic, 'Yes, chef!' was grumbled. "I want these Hoshidans to taste the extravagance of Nohr!" The voice embraced. "Felicia!"

"Y-yes, Mistress Selena?" a voice that could undoubtedly be his pink-haired maid stumbled out. Corrin hastened at the entrance to the kitchens.

"I want you to get me the loaves of bread and prepare them. Think you're up for the task?"

"Yes, chef!" Felicia turned around and ran frantically at the exit flap. But unbeknownst to the young maid Corrin was standing in front of the entrance. And without realising she bumped into the prince. Falling over into his arms. Luckily, for her the white-haired prince had steadied himself. "I'm so sorry!" She blurted before looking up at the face of her rescuer. His white hair and devilish smile was all that she needed to realise who it was. "Oh, I'm so sorry Master Corrin! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Felicia could feel her cheeks burn at the embarrassment.

With a smile Corrin accepted her apology as he always did but not because it was expected of him but because he knew that she meant every word. "Now, I think there are some loaves that need preparing."

"Oh, yes! The bread. I best be going then. Good morning to you Lord Corrin." Felicia waved before sprinting off toward the ovens.

"Good morning, Felicia!" Corrin chuckled. _That girl always surprises me._

"What can I help you with, Prince Corrin?" A stern feminine voice called from behind him. As he turned around he beheld the stark beauty of his older sister, Camilla's retainer, Selena or otherwise known to her enemies the Devil of Roses. And what a name it was. Her flowing red crimson hair was matched with equally graceful but deadly swordsmanship. It was incredible how his sister managed to find such a capable retainer.

"Just wondering how long breakfast will be." He replied.

"Hungry, are we?" the woman teased as she smirked. "Well, another half hour should do the trick. If not you can eat some fruit to quell your stomach."

"Oh no! I'll be fine." Corrin looked around the kitchens he saw Jakob and Flora scrambling the eggs and frying the bacon. Selena had a chef's knife in hand no doubt cutting some meat. _Well, they seem to be in good shape. They don't need me then._ Speaking his pleasantries Corrin left the kitchens to take a stroll into the hills. As Corrin made out toward the first hill he could hear someone panting behind him. Turning around he discovered Caeldori running towards him. Her rose red hair flowing behind her as she leaped across the ground.

"Lord Corrin! Good morning!" the girl greeted before coming to a stop whilst jogging on the spot.

"Morning!" Corrin replied. As he looked over the girl he realised that she was drenched in sweat. _How long has she been training for?_ "What are you doing up so early?

"Just doing my morning training." The girl panted. "I've been sprinting for the last hour!"

"Wow!" _Just like her mother. But wait! An hour!_ "How many sprints have you done?"

"Huh? Just the one!" Caeldori replied nonchalantly.

 _JUST the ONE. She's either incredible or insane._ "You mean to tell me you have sprinted for the last hour straight, without breaks?"

"Yeah, but I wish I could go longer. This is nothing compared to what Father can do. If he wanted he'd be up earlier and run faster _and_ longer. Doing mountain trails would be no sweat for him."

 _Of course Subaki came up with this exaggerated tale to make himself look better._ "I'm guessing your father told you this?"

"Nope! But Father is perfect. I'm sure it would be easy as walking for him."

 _Ah so she admires her father to the point of worship._ "So, you look up to him don't you?"

"Yes! Of course I do. What a silly question Lord Corrin. Don't we all? Oh, by the way did you know he praises you a lot too." _He does?_ But before Corrin could contemplate it more the young girl ecstatically continued, "Not only does he commend you on your skill as a weapons specialist and strategist but also your charisma off the battlefield. He even said that you saved him once." _Oh, yes that incident was quite bemusing to say the least._ Corrin chuckled at the thought.

Caeldori looked toward the handsome prince before her. She needed to find a way to get him to teach her. All was going according to plan but he might need more convincing. _Maybe some high and mighty praise might do the trick._ "He even says that you're a gift from the Heavens. One of those rare chosen few. Like a hero in a time of chaos."

"Uh. Does he now? I think he might have gotten a little carried away – " _Oh, she went a bit too far on that one. Might as well get to the point._

"Prince Corrin, would you be my mentor?"

"What? Why" the prince blurted a bit flustered at the news.

"Oh, Father respects you so. And I would love to be your student. I will do everything you say. I promise."

"But won't your father be a better choice?" _Damn. She was so close. She would have to come up with something quick._

"Maybe...but he always says he doesn't like doing that sort of thing." She improvised. "Teaching, I mean." _Lie._ "He didn't even change his mind when I said he was the only one who'd do! I kept saying "You're the best there is!" but he started sweating and just left. Funny enough, that's when he told me how incredible you were!" _And there's another big fat lie._ Caeldori heard but mostly saw the prince mumble under his breath. Something about forsaking the hash brown. _That doesn't make sense. Maybe it was her stomach growling but she really needed to eat._ "Well, then! I look forward to receiving your masterful guidance in the future!"

Corrin watched as the red-headed girl skipped away into the Mess Hall where they had just started preparing food. _Good grief. This was going to be more than a handful. And for Subaki to set him up like that. Oh wells, it would be a nice change of pace. Something to keep his mind away from blonde haired girl that was now wedded to his older brother. I just hope I don't let the poor perfectionist down._

* * *

 **Woohoo! Hi everyone. So Support C finally done. Yippee! Took me awhile to get this one. Oh yeah. If you're slightly confused about the forsaking the hash brown just look at the original support and Corrin says hast thou forsaken me so I thought let's do something with it. Hope you people enjoy. Ciao for now. Next chapter will definitely include our favourite OC Karui.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	8. Strawberry Cake

**Strawberry Cake**

Cool crisp air flowed through the hidden valley. Corrin had found a nice clearing for their lesson not far from camp. The grassy abode was surrounded by luscious dark green foliage. All around them vines strangled trees young and old while mushrooms sprouted from the wet crunchy undergrowth.

"Ugh." Corrin groaned as he was hit on the wrist by the blunted edge of a naginata blade.

"Are you sure that I should stay with my naginata? I've won most of our bouts." Caeldori asked smugly

"I'm still winning at least 40% of them. So keep your eyes peeled."

Caeldori circled her opponent as he held his katana high. She had been able to strike more hits and for good reason. Her naginata had the long range advantage compared to his katana. But she still had to concentrate. Corrin was masterfully skilled with his chosen weapon so she waited for the right time to strike. Moving in tangent with her master. Caeldori watched as her mentor lowered his sword. With that, she pulled her naginata up over her head. Swinging down fast she went for a head strike. However, Corrin deflected her assault with his katana. Parrying it with his dominant hand. Caeldori noticed this difference. Normally, her new mentor held his katana in the traditional two-handed grip. _What was he doing with the other hand?_ But before her mind could quickly analyse the possibilities a sharp pain engulfed her upper abdomen.

She reeled in shock. Caeldori hadn't expected such fast movement. An uncomfortable feeling overturned the slight pain she felt. Her stomach churned. She hunched over coughing out as she tried to regain her breathing. Her chest was stuck in place compressing her lungs in their prison. She continued to gasp as tears involuntarily cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Caeldori. I didn't mean to hit you hard." Her new mentor apologised guiltily as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Caeldori shook her head twice to signal that it wasn't his fault as she was slowly able to take in air. In fact, the jab from the kodachi blade hadn't been all that hard. It was more of the surprise and her unpreparedness that found her in this sorry state. _Article 12 of Combat Tactics. Be prepared for every strike._ But she had to admit no one had ever been able to surprise her during a sparring session. Even her father hadn't done it. She was right to ask Prince Corrin to teach her.

Believing that she could finally stand Caledori groaned as she stumbled forward. Realising her situation Corrin lent her a hand as he called Karui over to help. Her dear friend had asked to come and watch their training as she had a day off today. After some relentless all night projects it was amazing how her friend was not in bed sleeping. Feeling arms wrap around her Caeldori used the support to get back on her feet.

"Thank you." Caeldori said as Corrin let go of her. Karui still stood beside her just in case she fell again. "I'm alright Karui."

"I'm still staying if you like it or not." Her friend stated with a smirk.

"Well," Her white haired teacher started as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "I guess the lesson here is that you can never be too careful. I also think we should finish with that. And I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine, Master. But I can continue on." Caeldori remarked.

"You're determined and I like that. But you need to have your breakfast. _Especially_ , after taking a hit to the stomach. Now, I'll see you tomorrow morning to do another lesson." The Prince left Karui and her as he bid them farewell. _He likes my determination._ Caeldori watched her new mentor leave as her heart did a double take.

"You heard the man!" Her friend's violet eyes looked at her with excitement. "It's time to eat! And I know the perfect place!"

* * *

Caeldori looked at the contents of her dish. A structure of white sugary goodness topped with the most rosiest of fruits adorned her ceramic plate. The chef had clearly intended for the dish to be a masterpiece. With the intricate starry design created by the placement of sliced strawberries and the spread work of the icing. It was art worth eating. Grabbing a fork Caeldori cut out a mouth sized piece of the cake and placed it in her mouth. _Ah, Heaven_. The soft sponginess of the cake, sugar crunch of the icing and the tangy explosion of the strawberries instantly overwhelmed her taste buds. When she had finished with that mouthful she added another piece into her mouth.

"I can't believe you're eating a whole cake for breakfast." Her black-haired friend said as she sipped her chocolate milkshake mocktail. Karui spotted a shirt in her usual black and a sky blue skin tight pair of jeans.

"Well, who said we should eat here in the first place." Caeldori remarked as she gestured at the area around them. They sat in a makeshift restaurant positioned in the centre of camp. It wasn't the Mess Hall but one of only a few travelling restaurant cafés that travelled with the army. This one belonging to the blood-loving confectioner Peri.

"I did. But only for the drinks."

" _So?_ This place has the best strawberry cakes ever." Caledori stated as she placed another mouthful of sugary goodness in her mouth.

"But aren't you supposed to be on a fitness program? I'm pretty sure you can't eat that kind of stuff." Her friend replied dissatisfied.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Karui. Besides, Peri is famous for her cakes and sweets. And you're drinking a milkshake. How is that any different?"

"Well, this has milk in it. So more calcium while yours is a cake. That's like a tonne of sugar!" Her friend said as she defended her choice of meal.

"Yeah. Well, mine is filled with healthy strawberries unlike your UNHEALTHY chocolate!"

"Chocolate is not unhealthy! It's good for your complexion, preventing blood clots, your numeracy… supposedly, and many other stuff!"

"That's a load of pig's liver and you know that!" Caeldori declared.

"No it isn't!" Karui barked back.

Caeldori and Karui locked eyes with each other. Willing the other to relent their argument. They stared with the most intense gaze. Waiting and holding. Caeldori willed her eye lids to stay open as she glared at her friend. But as they continued their silent battle Karui waved a hand in front of Caeldori's face. Making her flinch with a blink.

"HA! I win!" Karui exclaimed.

"No fair! You cheated." Caeldori rebuked.

"A win's a win." With that statement Caeldori relented and went back to eating her delicious strawberry cake. It wasn't the first time they had used a staring contest to decide a winner for a debate. In fact, when they were little and back in the Deeprealms that was how they had solved most of their problems. And it had seemed to become a habit now.

"Hey there! Hot stuff!" A voice called out.

Caeldori and Karui both turned their heads to find a blue haired mercenary standing beside their table with a blonde haired girl. The mercenary held her two-handed sword over her shoulder as she smiled at Caeldori. The blonde haired girl was obviously a mage as she wore a rather revealing outfit.

"Oh, Hey Soleil! Lady Ophelia!" Caeldori greeted as she stood to hug the two women. 'What brings you here?"

"Well, we were going to have some tea together and saw you two here." Soleil replied. "And well, _Cutie-pie_ here wanted to know if you gals would like some more company."

"Did I not tell you to halt on the _Cutie-pie_." Ophelia interjected.

Caledori looked at Karui. Silently waiting for her friend's answer. With no mere thought Karui replied in kind with a smile. "Of course. We'd love some. Any friend of Cal's is a friend of mine. Ain't that right sis!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long. I had so many different ideas that they just mixed terribly. I've also got a cold so my head isn't in it. But I really wanted to get this one done for you people. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	9. The Big Surprise

**The Big Surprise**

A ripple formed as the tip of a white swan feather was dipped into a bottle of black ink. Hovering over a blank parchment the fine end of the quill traced its first movements in the air. Smoothly it started to brush over the canvas. Adding calligraphy and sense as it moved from left to right. Outside, the hammering of nails and sawing of timber drowned the atmosphere with a ghastly rhythm as soldiers constructed large warfare machines. A black haired woman could be heard ordering the workmen as her violet eyes watched with growing fatigue. Caeldori mentally ignored all the distractions outside the tent as she continued her study.

She had started taking notes on the scarce volumes of text that spoke of the First Dragons. The twelve Gods of nature and darkness. And as she read through one particular scroll something caught her attention. It was an ancient poem that when translated had the right amount of syllables for a haiku and each ending word rhymed with the last.

 _Three dragons so bold  
Will enter the war of old  
One shall last the fold _

As she re-read the ancient text Caeldori racked her brain for the multiple meanings. _Three dragons_ , she thought. _Could it be talking about the Royals and their bloodline?_ As she continued her research Caeldori came across a script that told of the war between the First Dragons. _A war of old. Dragon verse Dragon. Could it be speaking of the two royal families fighting against each other? But that has been resolved peacefully. Or has it? But who could be the third dragon?_ As she pondered her questions a male presence stopped beside her. "

Ah, the ancient poem of dragons. What do you think of it?"

"I-I don't know what to make of it, Prince Corrin. But it _seems_ to be talking about us." She replied before tapping on the table and continuing. "Two of the dragons… From what I understand could quite possibly encompass the royals of Hoshido and Nohr. But I can't seem to figure out who the third dragon could be." As Caeldori looked at her teacher she watched as his tongue stuck out and his eyes creased. This, she had realised was his 'thinking face'.

"Hmm… yes I came to the same conclusion but I have reason to believe that the third dragon is…" Caeldori perked her ears as she ecstatically waited for her mentor's response.

"So who is the third dragon, Prince Corrin?"

"I can't say. Sorry." As Corrin replied she could tell he was holding information from her as he crossed his arms trying to hide from her scrutiny.

"Why can't you tell me?" She pleaded.

"It's dangerous for you to know." He said in a serious tone.

"But you're my teacher can't you _please_ tell me? With a big cherry on top." She begged. _Ever the curious student._

"This information is deadly. But in due time Azura and I will reveal it." _Azura. As in Princess Azura. Isn't she a Hoshidan and Nohrian royal? Interesting indeed. "_ And besides," Corrin continued. "That is the end of our lesson _."_

Caeldori immediately looked at the clock situated in the corner of the tent. _Eleven o'clock._ Two hours had gone passed in a blur. Frantically, she packed her quill and ink bottle into her satchel. Before, closing the textbooks and rolling the manuscripts. Her father wanted to meet her for something. And so Caeldori started for the entrance. _Oh this is going to be a great day!_

But as she took one step forward Corrin stopped her. "Caeldori, wait! Before I forget." She turned around to see the white-haired lean and muscular man holding out a gift bag.

"What is it?" She asked sheepishly as her cheeks burned red.

"Look for yourself." Corrin gestured for her to take the bag.

Reaching for the bag Caeldori's fingers accidently grazed upon Corrin's strong and calloused hand. Instantly, the contact made her cheeks burn brighter as she embarrassingly stepped back. Taking a moment to breathe she looked inside to find a year's worth of healing salve. But not any salve. It was the exact one she would use for her skin outbreaks.

"How did you know?" She asked. Baffled at her present.

"Hehe. I AM in charge of the army's supplies. And it seemed that one particular young lady seemed to buy it frequently. So I thought… well, Happy Birthday!" he remarked.

 _He remembered my birthday. And he's so thoughtful. And really good looking._ She couldn't and without thought Caeldori leapt toward the man in front of her. Embracing him as she felt his warmth seep into her body. But as she held on she realised her mistake as the man stiffened. Quickly letting go she apologized.

"No – No it's fine" He reassured her. "I'm glad you're happy with the gift." Looking at the present in her hands Caeldori couldn't wait to see what her father had in store for her.

* * *

"Cali! Keep your hands off the blindfold!" her father chastised her as he chaperoned her to… _Dragons know where._ The cloth that dampened her vision only allowing her to sense light patterns. Which peeked her intrigue. _What could her father have for her? A pegasus. Or maybe her own bow. The possibilities were endless._ Guided by her father's comforting presence Caeldori held on to his arm as she walked onwards.

They continued through the camp. It was quiet in the noon day sun as the sounds of construction was halted as the workmen and blacksmiths were given half a day's rest. Caeldori's thoughts went to her black haired sister who was probably asleep after the day's work. _She's probably snuggling with that teddy bear of hers_.

"Watch your step." Her father warned. "You're going to have to lift your leg."

Holding the tresses of her dress Caeldori lifted her leg as per her father's order. And when her foot landed on the floor she could feel the bounce and leathery smoothness underneath the sole of her shoe. She still didn't know where she was. But the smell of caramelized sugar permeated her nose and made her lick her lips. _Oh, How she loved sweets. Not as much as Asugi but she still loved them._ Caeldori was tempted to take her blindfold off there and then but something didn't bode well. When she walked outside she could sense the light and heat from the sun but as soon as she came into this building. _It seemed like a building._ She could only see and feel complete darkness.

"Uh, Father, where are we?" She asked to the man beside her but no reply came. "Father?" Caeldori instinctively reached out with her hand but all she grasped was thin air. Evil thoughts clouded her mind as she ripped off the cloth that covered her eyes. What she saw amazed and frightened her. In front of her stood the silhouette of a mountainous figure. Slowly she inched closer to the lit torch to her right. It was the only thing giving the room light. Keeping her eyes on the dark silhouette in the middle of the room Caeldori began lighting up the candles and chandeliers that seemed to fill the room. As she finished lighting up the room Caeldori surveyed her surroundings and gasped at the layout in front of her.

An artistic swan ice sculpture adorned one corner of the room. _Definitely, made by Flora and Felicia._ Plates of delicious morsels and bowls of sweet sugary liquid were piled on tables. But the real masterpiece was the mountain that stood in the centre. White sugary icing coated a quadruple decker cake topped with intricate designs made with slices of strawberries. _Oh she was definitely in heaven now._ Her eyes widened and her nose sucked in all the sugar sweetness that coated the air around the cake. Grabbing a plate and fork Caeldori forgot all her logic and sense as she neared the luminous cake. Reaching out with her fork she went to scoop herself a sample.

"Happy Birthday!"

Her heart raced as her hairs spiked up. The loud shout of surprise made Caeldori jump in her own skin. Making her lose her balance. And as spontaneous as the surprise had been Caeldori found herself butt first on the red velvet carpet. _Ow,_ she mentally recited. _That_ actually _didn't hurt. This carpet is actually really soft. Wow! Just like a kitten's fur._ Looking around she could see legs of different shapes and sizes moving around her. _Oh, dragon's breath. This is going to be embarrassing._

A voice giggled above her prompting Caeldori to look upwards in shame. Hovering over a glittery black dress that reminded her of the stars in the night Caledori made contact with the violet eyes of the culprit. Karui stood there smiling before going down on her knees. "I knew you'd go straight for the cake. Happy Birthday Sis!" She exclaimed in joy before embracing the embarrassed crimson-haired girl in her silky warmth.

Grabbing the plate and fork that lay beside her Caeldori with the help of Karui awkwardly stood in front of the small crowd of friends and family. Caeldori smiled and steeled herself as the next few minutes would be filled with congratulations and gift giving.

"Hey there! Hot stuff! Nice trip?" A familiar blue haired woman teased before handing her large hard-covered book that was wrapped with a ribbon. Reading the title of the book she couldn't believe her eyes. _How to Bake the Perfect Cake by Peri Bellaria_.

"Thank you, Soleil! This is a sweet gift." She said as she embraced the woman in front of her.

As Caeldori let go Soleil dusted herself as she stammered with red cheeks. "Uh hmm… yes well, you know my mother baked the cake. And well, you like cakes so I thought I'd get you her new cookbook."

As the tall blue haired lady disappeared into the crowd another familiar face peered up at Caeldori. The blonde girl reached into her pocket and handed Caeldori her present. "The lady of beauty stands before me." The queer girl recited. "The dark stars of the world aligned for her. A gift for you from the princess of Darkness. _Oh,_ High Valykrie."

Kindly prying the present from the blonde haired princess' hands Caeldori unwrapped the present. Placing the wrapping paper on the table beside her Caeldori gazed at the metallic object in her hands. It was a long metallic object with teeth that were not used for chewing but for styling hair. It was a new brand of hair brush. A comb as they called it. _Now my hair can totally look as gorgeous as a pegasus' mane._ Bowing her head Caeldori thanked the princess with all her heart.

Minutes and hours passed as the festivities continued. Caeldori watched on as friends and family mingled and ate. As she stuffed her face with the delicious strawberry cake a black haired figure bounded toward her. "Good party, sis?"

"Yes. Though you gave me a fright before."

"Hahaha, yeah that was fun to do." The girl beside her exclaimed before mischievously adding. "I am totally doing that again."

"No! Please don't! Once was enough!"

"Oh I'm totally not listening to you. Oh and by the way… would you be able to come to the workshop tomorrow morning? I've got a surprise waiting for you."

"Really? Sure."

* * *

The celebration went from noon and toward the first hints of darkness. Caeldori had thanked the people who came and had left the makeshift hall. Everyone had been relaxed and happy which made her day even more gratifying. Walking into her tent Caeldori lit her lamp and walked toward her bed. As she drew near she realised an envelope had been placed on the pillow. Placing the lamp on the drawer beside her bed Caeldori made sure the hot burning flame didn't touch anything. Taking the envelope she ripped it open to read its contents.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Once you have finished with your celebration come find me at the southern side of the lake. Wear your night clothes and bring a blanket and pillow. I have something for you._

 _Your loving and caring mother,  
The Crimson Blade :)_

* * *

 **Hi everyone. So because it's Caeldori's birthday today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAL! I thought let's get a birthday special. But we're not finished yet! Next one is definitely a mother/daughter moment. How I love those. Well any parent/child moment is awesome to me. But with Selena it's just crazier. Hopefully I did Ophelia and Soleil justice in this one. And anyways I still have a really bad headache so I'm going to rest. Hope you lovely readers enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	10. A Mother has Her Secrets

**Before we begin this chapter contains MAJOR spoilers from DLC Hidden Truths 1 and 2 so read at your own leisure. :D**

* * *

 **A Mother has Her Secrets**

Pressing her back against the smooth trunk of a charming snowbell tree images of her past flashed inside her mind. _A white-haired man cloaked in purple smiled at her. Merchants advertised their wears of luxurious dresses and foreign gowns. A coin purse was handed to a seller. The man beside her now carried piles of clothing. Her clothing. Revelers and street performers shifted to a view of faraway mountains. She stood on a hilltop with grass that waved the wind goodbye. A white pegasus soared above her head. Red crimson hair flowed like a raging fire. A perfect rider riding on the perfect steed. Jealousy and admiration poured into her blood._ Selena, _well that was what she called herself_ , gazed at the moonlit surface of a calm reflective lake. A gentle breeze stroked hercheeks. Freezing, she shifted to snuggle herself in her only reminder of home, her father's purple cloak, it was torn from battle damage and overuse but it was still warm. It was still coated with the smell of vanilla and cinnamon from the times her father would walk into the kitchen whilst she and her mother were baking.

" _Selena?" She stood and watched as her father stretched out his arms to embrace her with teary eyes. "You sure about this? Another world in the brink of a similar chaos."_

" _Yes, father? And you CAN'T change my mind." She replied with earnest as tears threatened to flood down her cheeks_

" _I know_ _…_ _it's just that I'm back and we're finally at peace. We can finally spend some time together as a family and you're just up and leaving for Naga knows where."_

" _It's okay father. Owain and Inigo are coming. There's nothing to worry about."_

" _You sure about THAT? Owain and Inigo are unequipped to handle you. In more ways than one." He smirked solemnly. At first she was baffled but as her father looked at her with those mischievous eyes did the words truly sink in. She could feel the blood rush into her cheeks and rage into her ears as she finally understood._

" _Father?" she whined. "They're not like THAT and you KNOW IT!"_

" _Hehehe_ _…_ _yeah sorry. But if you must. Take this with you." Taking off his cloak his white hair ruffled with the fabric. He wrapped the soft leather around her shoulders. "Your sister has her own and since you have your mother's ring. You should have a memento of me, too." Shock was all she could remember feeling as her father smiled at her before leaving her with one phrase. "We are your family Sev. Your mother and I will always have a place for you. Safe travels and remember DON'T die on us."_

The lapping of waves on a bank of rocks drowned out the quiet silence. _I won't father. I'll see you again._ _I promise._ She turned her gaze upwards. Stars dusted the black night. Littering the darkness with their light. An owl zoomed out of its hiding spot to pursue a tasty meal. The moon's reflection cast pillars of light all around the lake. Holding her satchel Selena hugged it to her chest and waited.

* * *

Taking in short spurts of air Caeldori sprinted towards the lake. Her mother had been very vague at what she wanted. But Caeldori had brought with her a cloak and blanket due to the unsettling amount of icy wind and a pillow as per her mother's note. It was dark but the full moon allowed her the chance at seeing the world with a cat's eyes. Shades of grey overcame the spots of black as silhouettes and shadows stood silently. The annoying rhythm of crickets and rustling leaves filtered through her ears as an icy wind rushed passed her. Moving her legs quickly as possible Caeldori ignored the shivering cold and continued to run.

She continued to run until she could see the glints of moonlight that reflected off the lake. Slowing her steps she saw a dark benevolent figure lying against a large willowing tree. Even in the dark Caeldori could tell it was her mother. What with the flowing hair and her sharp features it was impossible to not admire her. But the cloak she wore was new. As Caeldori drew near she revered the craftsmanship of the cloak as she had never seen such fine embroidery before.

Hearing footsteps crunch the earthly grass Selena tilted her head to find her daughter wrapped in a dark cloak. "Caeldori." She smiled before lightly scolding her daughter, "You couldn't have come a little quicker."

"Uh, sorry mother." The long-haired girl apologised, "I ran as fast as I could."

"That's my girl!" Shifting over Selena patted the ground beside her to allow her daughter to sit down. Moving closer the petite perfectionist slid down next to her.

"So." Her daughter began. "Why are we here, Mother? And that cloak is a masterpiece. Where did you get it?" Her daughter ecstatically blurted.

Looking at the satchel in her arms Selena reached inside. Feeling the smooth hard skin of a leather cover she wrapped her fingers around the object and pulled it out. Smiling at her daughter Selena handed the present to her. "Happy Birthday sweetie!"

With moonlight unobscured by clouds Caeldori could see the midnight green cover of the book that her mother held. It looked similar to her but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. Thanking her mother with a wide grin Caeldori accepted the gift. Holding the leather bound book in her hands Caeldori squinted her eyes to read the unilluminated title. _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight._ As she read the title in her mind Caeldori realised that it was the same book that her mother had wistfully stared at in the romance aisle. "Mother, this wouldn't by chance be the book you bought at the library?"

"Figured it out did you." Her mother teased as she looked at the lake. "Well, yes and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it."

"Why is that? Is it because it's a rare book?" Caeldori asked as she waited for her mother's response.

Sighing Selena answered her curious daughter's question. "In a way it is. But where I came from this book was part of the most popular romance series in the kingdom. Your grandmother had been reading it when I first met her again. She loved it to bits." She smiled at her daughter as the memories of the good times with her perfectionist of a mother clouded her mind.

"Wait! Mother, what do you mean by when you first met grandmother again?"

"Well, it's part of your other question." When her daughter looked puzzled Selena added as she gestured at the robe that was wrapped around her. "About where to get this cloak."

"Oh, yes the cloak. I would like to get one of my own. You don't need a pillow as your hair won't get dirty with that hood."

Just realizing that her daughter had bought a pillow and was leaning on it Selena felt ashamed at not recognising her daughter's problem. "Here." She gestured at her lap. "You can lay your head here. And hold onto the pillow like a teddy bear."

"I'd love to. But why?"

"Does a mother need a reason to cherish her daughter? And besides most daughters would be beside themselves with joy at even being asked. So come on over." She patted her lap before Caeldori snuggled in and looked straight at her.

"About the cloak. Where can I buy it?" Her daughter asked persistently as she fiddled with the fabric.

"I'm sorry Cal. But you won't find anything like this anywhere else. This was your grandfather's cloak you see."

"Can't I commission a custom just like it?"

"You could but you won't find material like this in Nohr or Hoshido."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at her daughter Selena took a deep breath as she said in a serious tone. "Okay what I'm about to tell you can only between you and I. Is that reasonable?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Mother. But I trust you. Okay." Caeldori smiled.

"Okay. Well, where to start." Selena paused as she thought of the best way to reveal herself. "The name my mother and father gave me is not Selena like you may think but Severa. I know it's not the best name. And I am not from this land."

"Wait! Sorry, mother. But your name isn't Selena?"

"That's correct."

"And it's Severa."

"Correct again."

"Okay. I like Severa much better than Selena."

"How nice of you. I'm flattered but you mustn't tell anyone else. Okay." As she watched her daughter nod from her lap Severa continued on. "So as I said I come from a faraway land called Yllise. A land once drawn in a godly war but now at peace."

"But what's that got to do with the cloak?"

"Well, you see the material used for the cloak can only be found in Yllise' neighbouring kingdom, Plegia. In other words, your grandfather's home country."

Selena waited as she could see her daughter's brow frown as she processed the information. "What was grandfather like?" Caeldori asked.

"Your grandfather was a hero just like your grandmother. He was smart, skilled and respected by all his comrades. He was the head tactician of our army until the war's end. Never letting a single soldier die. Even sacrificing himself. But in the end Chrom, the ruler of Yllise led an expedition to find him and we found your grandfather lying half dead in the middle of a field."

"In the middle of a field." Caeldori mused. "How did he get there?"

The moon pulsed its light down onto the land below as mother and daughter continued their conversation until their eyes could no longer flutter open.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Sorry this one took a little longer than expected. I hope the dream/memory sequence at the start wasn't confusing. I wanted to make it so that it felt like Severa was remembering her past in a dream type sequence with flashing pictures. Anyways so this is what Selena/Severa wanted to tell and more I guess. So Caeldori now knows a bit more about her mother and grandfather. Who do you think from this chapter is Severa/Selena's father? Also I love reading your reviews. So keep reviewing and enjoying.**

 **Oh and someone asked who Ophelia's mother was. It is Elise. Hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


	11. A Love Story Ends, A Romance Begins

**A Love Story Ends. A Romance Begins.**

The unwelcome heat of the summer sun spread across her placid skin. Burning and sweltering the surface before a pleasant cool breeze came to its aid. She sat at a table with a rich mouth-watering cup of hot chocolate. With her hair tied back Caeldori continued to read on. Each word impacting the scene that she envisioned in her mind. She pictured a scene of grassy hills and a field of violet lilacs and bright daffodils. A young lady stood on a hill wistfully watching the sun go down. She stood there. All alone. Once night fell she would return home but as day broke from its slumber she would return to wait. She waited for her fiancée to return to her on the lone hill. Days turned to weeks but the girl never stopped hoping. A fortnight. That was all the time it took for them to realise they were two halves of one whole. And all the time they had together before he was deported. His smile. His laugh. His ever-so corny jokes. The only things that entered her thoughts. Reminding her of what could be. And now, she held on. She held on to the hope that they could truly be together. Forever. Sleeping side by side. Cuddling within each other's warmth. And so she dreamed and she waited.

As she closed the smooth leather bound book Caeldori could only gaze across the tents. Unable to fix her eyes to a specific point as the words kept replaying in her mind. Re-creating each action and bolstering the recurring longing in her heart. A chaotic mixture of grave loss, love and hope collided inside her soul. Creating a confusion that her mind could not forcibly control. The chaos was welling up inside her. Ready to burst out in the colours of the rainbow. Each colour a different emotion. Each emotion a different feeling. Each feeling a different meaning. A tugging in her yearned for her other half. But Caeldori was too susceptible to her own hormones. She fell in love too quickly. And always those who couldn't reciprocate her feelings.

"I want an ice-cream! A chocolate one! Please!" an excited girl called out to her caretaker as they walked toward the counter behind Caeldori. Caeldori slowly tilted her head to the direction of the voice as another child joined in the chorus.

"Ooh, me too! But I want a rainbow!" a boy said as excited as the girl.

"You can't have rainbow!" the girl instantly shouts.

"Yes I can!" the boy retorts.

"No you can't! You're a boy! And rainbow is for girls!" the girl points with pride splattered across her face.

"No it's not! I have rainbow every time! Corrin does too and he's a boy!" The boy defends himself as he looks up to his caretaker who he had just included into this childish debate. "You eat rainbow too. Right, Corrin?"

"Of course I eat rainbow, Tomoya." The ever friendly Prince Corrin replied in his sweet voice. "Now, Yui. Why do you think boys can't have rainbow ice-creams?"

"Because it's got the colour pink." The girl named Yui replied.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Corrin asks.

"Because pink is a girl's colour. Duh."

"Okay. Fair point. But isn't chocolate for boys. Since strawberry is for girls. Because isn't red a girl's colour too."

"No! Chocolate isn't just for boys and I don't like strawberry. I like chocolate!"

"And doesn't Tomoya like rainbow. So he should be allowed to eat it too. Isn't that right Caeldori?" Corrin countered.

Caeldori was too busy smiling and watching Corrin to fully register his question. But when she did she found herself being gazed upon by two children with black hair. Their eyes bulged out like a puppy's, cute and adorable. But as they continued to stare she realised that she hadn't answered Corrin's question. "

Uh, yes? I mean of course if you like it you can eat it." She blurted a little flustered. "I like chocolate AND rainbow. Does that make me any worse?" She paused before answering her own question as she looked at the young girl who drew great similarities to her big sister except for the lack of purple eyes. "Of course not. So go on and let your brother eat his rainbow. Or am I going to have to tell _Kay Kay_ that you're being mean to Toya again."

"Please don't tell Karui. I'll be nice, _Dee Dee_. Just don't tell Kay Kay." The girl replied swiftly.

"Okay now that's settled." Corrin sighed as he took out some gold and handed it to the two siblings. "Here. Go get your ice-cream and come back here. Okay."

"Yes, Corrin." The two replied in unison.

After watching the two children jet off toward the ice-cream lady behind the counter Corrin gestured toward the empty seat opposite Caeldori. "May I?" he asked.

"Uh, of course. Prince Corrin I would be honoured."

Pulling out the chair Corrin slowly leaned into the seat as he smiled at her. An awkward silence spread through the air as both tried to find some level ground. Both fidgeting with some part of their body. Corrin tapped the table with his finger while Caeldori twirled a loose strand of her silky hair around a finger. After a few moments Caeldori broke the ice. "So how did you get stuck with babysitting duty?"

"Well, Karui was needed someone to tag along with them and I was nearby so she asked me to do it. And since I had nothing to do. I was to oblige." Pausing Corrin gestured at the book that Caeldori held in her lap. "So what book are you reading?" he asked.

"Uh, you mean this?" She held up. "Well it's a little embarrassing."

"That's okay you can tell me." Corrin says as he winks.

Blushing lightly Caeldori flusters as she avoids eye contact. "W-well it's titled Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight."

"Ooh, Cool. What's the story about?"

"Well, it's really hard to explain. But well, there's this girl. And she meets this guy. And well long story short. They fall in love. But then the guy has to go to war and well the next book is supposed to continue on from there."

"Is that right? Sounds interesting."

"Sorry, I know I have more important things to do and I don't want anyone thinking I'm shirking my duties."

"No don't be. In fact I like reading that sort of thing too!" Corrin replies in a cheerful voice.

 _No way! Prince Corrin reads love stories._ "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. In fact, back when I was stuck living inside the North Fortress books were the only thing I could have fun with. So I read a lot. ROMANCE novels included."

"Yeah just like me I guess." Caledori agreed. "Apart from Karui and her little brother and sister I didn't have other's to play with so I read books to keep me company. And in the end I guess they were good for me since I learnt a lot from them. Hidden meanings and truths. But sometimes it would get lonely."

"Oh I see. Well then what are your favourite love stories?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know… What makes Caeldori's heart aflutter?" Corrin smiled.

Thinking back Caeldori racked through all her favourite novels and distinguished what she loved about them. But before she could reply Tomoya and Yui returned with their cold treats and they hustled the prince.

"Let's go Corrin." Yui urged.

"Yeah, we need to get back to Kay Kay and give her her ice-cream before it melts." Tomoya added.

"Wait! You bought some for Karui?" Corrin asked bewildered.

"Of course, we did! She's our big sis." They both chimed.

"Okay then! Well." Corrin moved out of his seat and looking at Caeldori he said his farewell. "I guess I'll have to bring these rascals back to Karui. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning for training."

"Yes of course, Prince Corrin. I'll be there. Ready as usual." Caeldori stated.

"Well, let's go kiddos." Corrin said before adding. "Don't forget to say bye to Caeldori."

"Oh yeah, Bye Caeldori." Yui said. "I want to hug you but I have two ice-creams" the girl said as she held up her ice-creams.

"Bye Cally." Tomoya added.

"See-ya later alligators." Caeldori chuckled as she waved them off.

Leaning back in her seat Caeldori stared at the sky above as she answered Corrin's question silently with a sigh. "Love stories with princes and non-royal ladies. Those are the ones I like."

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Well, I am deeply sorry I didn't get a chapter out in the last week. Kind of had a mental writer's block and so many things to do since I'm starting Uni. Yippee! So yeah I'm settling in nicely but I will definitely try and get you readers a chapter once every fortnight at the latest. Hopefully, I can do that and more. Anyways, So we meet Karui's little brother and sister did anyone think she had siblings? I certainly did. didn't. I don't know. But yeah who doesn't love ice-cream.**

 **And to answer some questions from your reviews.**

 **Who is Soleil's mother?  
Peri, Of course. The wild, crazy sweet loving Peri.**

 **Will Cal meet Robin?  
Well, I'll let you imagine it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all rights go to the awesome team at Intelligent Systems.**


End file.
